Application testing is a process in which applications that are executable in a computing environment may be tested for desired functionality and/or stability. For example, an application may be tested to ensure that the application performs functions correctly on command, is free of bugs (e.g., errors or other defects), etc. Testing of an application may be performed by developers during the development of an application, prior to the application release by application testers, after a Beta release by Beta testers, by a third party prior to the release of an application or when an application version is updated.
Application testing may be performed using manual testing models, automated testing models, or both. In some application development models, an independent group of testers may manually test the application after functionality of the software application is developed, but prior to the application being provided to customers. In automated testing, the application may be tested using a test suite that includes a set of test scripts or test instructions. The test suite may be executed against the application to determine whether the application functions as expected. For example, a distributed application in a computing service environment may be tested to determine how the distributed application performs under a load.